Black Wings series
Black Wings series by Christina Henry. Genres and Sub-Genres Urban Fantasy Series Description or Overview Maddy is a Reaper who escorts souls to the afterlife. Books in Series Black Wings series: # Black Wings (2010) # Black Night (2011) # Black Howl (2012) # Black Lament (2012) # Black City (2013) # Black Heart (2013) ~ excerpt: ChristinaHenry.Net # Black Spring (October 28th 2014) ~ Final Shorts, Anthologies and Guides A collection of short stories. * Night Out * Moonlight and Sunscreen * Aren’t You Glad You Didn’t Turn On the Lights? * The 12 Dancing Princes * A Gargoyle’s Guide to Chicago by Beezle * The Care and Feeding of Gargoyles by Beezle * A Good Bargain ~ Read on author's site: Short Stories » ChristinaHenry.Net World Building Setting Chicago, Illinois (United States) Places: * Supernatural Elements ✥ Reapers, angels, nephilim, gargoyle, ghosts, faeries, Lucifer, Hell, denizens of Hell, Fallen Angels, portals, Glossary: *'The Door': where Maddy leads the souls she's in charge of sending safely to the other side; if they refuse to pass through the Door three times, they are permanently stuck on this side as a ghost; * Azazel’s serum: vampires that are immune to the sun have overrun Chicago * 'Groups & Organizations': *The Agency: giant, paper-pushing bureaucracy that predicts and then records all deaths—Agents are responsible for escorting souls after death World ✥ Maddy inherited her career as an Agent from her mother. She gets her weekly list of people who are going to die, and meets their souls to hopefully usher them to the Door. Behind this Door, Maddy has no idea what lurks. But she knows her boss J.B gets really angry with extra paperwork, and if the souls choose not to enter the Door and become ghosts, there is a lot of extra paperwork. Sometimes it is hard for Maddy to look imposing when trying to convince the souls the Door is the right option. If the souls are asked three times to go the Door and they refuse, they become a ghost to haunt the world forever. To get to all the locations Maddy needs to go, she has wings that sprout out of her back. ~ Smexy Books Protagonist ✥ Madeline (Maddy) Black is a 30-year-old virgin in an alternate Chicago, where she shares her home with a sentient, and often humorous, gargoyle (Beezle). Maddy is a reaper...a soul escort...an agent of death—a no-choice career that she inherited from her mother. In that role, she works for the Agency, which employs a host of reapers. In her reaper form, she has huge wings and can fly around the city, invisible to most of the population. Ongoing characters include many of the familiar denizens of Hell, including angels, nephilim, and Lucifer and his many minions. ~ Fang-tastic Fiction: Christina Henry: Black Wings Sidekick * Name: Beezle / What: gargoyle / Sidekick-to: / About: cranky, loves popcorn / Book First Seen: Black Wings Characters Chart To expand the table, in Edit–Visual mode, right-press on a Row of the table (Control-press on a Mac)—choose add Row or Column. Or, in Source Mode: copy-paste rows. Cover Artist Artist: Kris Keller * Website: Lott • Reps: Kris Keller Publishing Information * Publisher: Ace * Author Page: Christina Henry - Penguin Books USA * Bk-1: Paperback, 295 pages, Pub: Nov 30-2010, ISBN-0441019633 Book Cover Blurbs ✤ BOOK ONE BLURB—Black Wings (2010): As an Agent of Death, Madeline Black is responsible for escorting the souls of the dearly departed to the afterlife. It's a 24/7 job with a lousy benefits package. Maddy's position may come with magical powers and an impressive wingspan, but it doesn't pay the bills. And then there are her infuriating boss, tenant woes, and a cranky, popcorn-loving gargoyle to contend with. Things start looking up, though, when tall, dark, and handsome Gabriel Angeloscuro agrees to rent the empty apartment in Maddy's building. It's probably just a coincidence that as soon as he moves in demons appear on the front lawn. But when an unholy monster is unleashed upon the streets of Chicago, Maddy discovers powers she never knew she possessed. Powers linked to a family legacy of tarnished halos. Powers that place her directly between the light of Heaven and the fires of Hell. ~ Goodreads ✤ BOOK TWO BLURB—Black Night (2011): Madeline Black is an Agent of death, meaning she escorts the souls of people who have died to the afterlife. Of course, not everyone is happy to see her... If obstinate dead people were all that Maddy had to worry about, life would be much easier. But the best-laid plans of Agents and fallen angels often go awry. Deaths are occurring contrary to the natural order, Maddy's being stalked by foes inside and outside of her family, and her two loves-her bodyguard, Gabriel, and her doughnut-loving gargoyle, Beezle-have disappeared. But because Maddy is Lucifer's granddaughter, things are expected of her, things like delicate diplomatic missions to other realms. ~ Goodreads | Black Night (Black Wings, #2) by Christina Henry ✤ BOOK THREE BLURB—Black Howl (2012): Madeline Black is an Agent of death, meaning she escorts the souls of people who have died to the afterlife. But lately, some spirits don't feel like crossing over... Something is wrong with the souls of Chicago's dead. Ghosts are walking the streets, and Maddy's boss wants her to figure out why. At the same time, the pact that Maddy unwittingly made with the local werewolves comes back to bite her when their alpha is kidnapped. As Lucifer's heir, she should be able to discover who—or what—is responsible for both occurrences, but the fallen haven't been too happy with her since she agreed to harbor Gabriel's half brother, Samiel. And while work is bad enough, Maddy has a plethora of personal problems, too. Now that Gabriel has been assigned as her thrall, their relationship has hit an impasse. At least her sleazy ex-fiancé, Nathaniel, is out of the picture—or so she thinks. ~ Goodreads | Black Howl (Black Wings, #3) by Christina Henry ✤ BOOK FOUR BLURB—Black Lament (2012): Devastated and grieving, Maddy unexpectedly finds hope with the discovery that she is pregnant. But Maddy's joy is short lived when Lucifer informs her that he wants the baby, hoping to draw on the combined power of two of his bloodlines. Maddy is determined that her grandfather will never have her child, but she’s not sure what she can do to stop him. Being pregnant is stressful enough, but Maddy suddenly finds herself at odds with the Agency—forbidden from meddling in the affairs of the supernatural courts. When a few of her soul collections go awry, Maddy begins to suspect that the Agency wants to terminate her employment. They should know by now that she isn't the sort to give up without a fight. ~ Goodreads | Black Lament (Black Wings, #4) by Christina Henry ✤ BOOK FIVE BLURB—Black City (2013): Former Agent of death Madeline Black may have been stripped of her wings—but she hasn’t lost her purpose… When Maddy finally killed her father, Azazel, she thought his depraved experiment died with him. But now Chicago has been infested with vampires immune to the effects of the sun, and the bloodbath is worse than she could have ever imagined. While the Agency refuses to interfere with other supernatural courts, Maddy is determined to do everything within her power to save her city—wings or no wings. But when the leader of the vampires requests that she turn herself in or risk more deaths, Maddy becomes a target for the very people she’s trying to save. Left with no other choice, she turns to Lucifer, the one creature who has the power to help her. But her grandfather’s aid has always come at a price. ~ Goodreads | Black City (Black Wings, #5) by Christina Henry ✤ BOOK SIX BLURB—Black Heart (2013): As a former Agent of Death, Madeline Black is no stranger to witnessing violent ends. But being the one to cause them is an entirely different story… Despite her having saved Chicago from a vampire invasion, the Agency wants to get Maddy off their payroll—permanently. With the deadly Retrievers hot on her trail, she has no choice but to trust Nathaniel to port her to safety. But even the exotic and dangerous world that she winds up in is not as peaceful as she would have hoped. Caught in a turf war between a group of fae and a disturbingly familiar foe, Maddy soon discovers that the twisted plots of her grandfather, Lucifer, and his brothers extend even into this unknown realm. Now, with enemies gathering on all sides, Maddy’s fate is looking darker than ever. And to protect her unborn son from her adversaries, she may have to tap into a power she hoped never to access… ~ Goodreads | Black Heart (Black Wings, #6) by Christina Henry ✤ BOOK SEVEN BLURB— (OCT 28, 2014): A former Agent of death, Madeline Black now has everything to live for, most importantly, her unborn child. But Chicago has become ground zero in a struggle between ancient creatures, and only Maddy can stop the carnage… The mayor of Chicago has announced a plan to round up the city’s supernatural beings and put them in camps. With her due date looming, Maddy’s best move would be to lay low for a while. But not everyone is willing to respect her privacy. Hounded by tentacled monsters, a rogue shapeshifter, and a tenacious blogger, Maddy turns to her most powerful ally, her uncle Daharan, only to find him missing. Just when it seems like things can’t get any worse, Maddy gets an invitation in the mail—to Lucifer’s wedding. Turns out everyone has been invited, friends and enemies alike. And with that kind of guest list, it’s highly unlikely there will be a happily ever after. ~ Goodreads | Black Spring (Black Wings, #7) by Christina Henry First Sentences # Black Wings (2010) — I hate it when a soul goes all stubborn on me. # Black Night (2011) — I stood in the alley between Damen and Wolcott in the recently trendy neighborhood of Wicker Park. # Black Howl (2012) — "Legs in the air, heels towards the ceiling. # Black Lament (2012) — Lucifer put his arm around me. # Black City (2013) — Jude, Samiel and Nathaniel stood in front of the TV, their eyes grave. # Black Heart (2013) — "You have to get out of the house—now," J.B. said. # Black Spring (2014) — I woke to the sound of dogs barking. Quotes * Goodreads | Christina Henry Quotes (Author of Black Wings) ~ Goodreads * Black Wings Series ~ Shelfari Trivia *Lists That Contain Black Wings (Black Wings, #1) by Christina Henry *Lists That Contain Black Night (Black Wings, #2) by Christina Henry *Lists That Contain Black Howl (Black Wings, #3) by Christina Henry *Lists That Contain Black Lament (Black Wings, #4) by Christina Henry *Lists That Contain Black City (Black Wings, #5) by Christina Henry *Lists That Contain Black Heart (Black Wings, #6) by Christina Henry *Lists That Contain Black Spring (Black Wings, #7) by Christina Henry Awards Read Alikes (similar elements) Reapers * Dark Angels series * Hellhound Chronicles series * Death Works Trilogy * Charley Davidson series * Calliope Reaper-Jones * Soul Screamers series * Souls of Fire series * Underworld Cycle series Lucifer, Devil, etc * Black London series * Agent of Hel series * Dante Valentine series * Daughter of Smoke and Bone Trilogy * Diana Tregarde series * Grigori Legacy series * Maker's Song series * Remy Chandler series * Sandman Slim series * Vampire Huntress Legend series * Women of the Otherworld series Gargoyles * Knight's Curse series (gargoyle as important supe) * Allie Beckstrom series (pet gargoyle) * Alex Craft series (friend gargoyle) * Fae series ~ NEW! * Negotiator Trilogy (main supe) * Entwined Realms series (main supe) * Spellmason Chronicles series (main supe) * Tess Noncoire series (pet gargoyle) * Shaede Assassin series * Night Tracker series Demons as a Main Supe * Kara Gillian series * Mortal Path series * Abby Sinclair series * Blood Lily Chronicles * Dark Swan Series * Deadtown series * Demon Squad series * Georgina Kincaid series * Phoenix Chronicles series Angels as Main Supe * Mortal Instruments, The * Bobby Dollar series * Grigori Legacy series * Remy Chandler series * Matthew Swift series * Guild Hunter series * Guardians series, The * Celestial Blues Trilogy See Category links at bottom of page Notes See Also * UF Book Release Schedules * List of Sidekicks * List of Vampires of Urban Fantasy * Characters (category) * List of UF Anthologies * List of Cover Artists * Urban Fantasy Links Category links at bottom of page External References Books: * Books » ChristinaHenry.Net ~ Author * Black Wings series by Christina Henry~ Goodreads * Christina Henry - FF *Maddy Black / Black Wings - Series Bibliography ~ ISFdb * Black Wings Series - Shelfari *Black Wings | Series ~ LibraryThing *FictFact - Black Wings series by Christina Henry ~ FictFact * Christina Henry - Summary Bibliography~ ISFdb (author) * Christina Henry - Black Wings Series Reading Order - Maryse's Book Blog Freebies & Excerpts: *Short Stories » ChristinaHenry.Net - free Summaries: *Fang-tastic Fiction: Christina Henry: BLACK WINGS World, Characters, etc: *Fang-tastic Fiction: Christina Henry: BLACK WINGS *Black Wings Series - Shelfari - has characters Reviews: *Christina Henry | RT Book Reviews - whole series 1 Black Wings (2010) *Review: Black Wings by Christina Henry ~ Smexy Books *Review: Black Wings #1 by Christina Henry | Dark Faerie Tales *Book Chick City | REVIEW: Black Wings by Christina Henry *Review: Black Wings by Christina Henry | All Things Urban Fantasy *Urban Fantasy Reviews: Black Wings #1 by Christina Henry *Review: BLACK WINGS #1 « Cherry Mischievous *Book Review: Black Wings by Christina Henry | The Blogger Girls * Review: Black Wings by Christina Henry 2 Black Night (2011) * Review: Black Night by Christina Henry | My Bookish Ways * Paperback Dolls » ARC Guest Review: Black Night by Christina Henry * Review: Black Night by Christina Henry | All Things Urban Fantasy *Review: Black Night by Christina Henry – Fiction Vixen *Mystifying Paranormal Reviews: Review: Black Night by Christina Henry * Rex Robot Reviews: Black Night by Christina Henry [Review]Double Review: Black Night & Black Howl by Christina Henry - Candace's Book Blog 3 Black Howl (2012) *Black Howl by Christina Henry | Tynga's Reviews *Review: Black Howl by Christina Henry | My Bookish Ways *Review: Black Howl by Christina Henry | Dark Faerie Tales *Between dreams and reality | Black Howl by Christina Henry *[http://abookaliciousstory.blogspot.com/2012/04/review-black-howl-by-christina-henry.html A Book-a-licious Story: Review: Black Howl by Christina Henry] *Greyt Thoughts?: Review: Black Howl by Christina Henry *Review: Black Howl by Christina Henry | Rabid Reads * All Things Urban Fantasy's review of Black Howl #3 4 Black Lament (2012) *Black Lament #4 by Christina Henry | My Bookish Ways *Seeing Night Reviews: {Review} of Black Lament by Christina Henry *Review: Black Lament #4 | That's What I'm Talking About... *ARC Review: Black Lament by Christina Henry | Rabid Reads *a GREAT read: Review--Black Lament by Christina Henry 5 Black City (2013) *Review: Black City by Christina Henry | That's What I'm Talking About... *Black City (Black Wings #5) by Christina Henry | My Bookish Ways * a GREAT read: Review--Black City by Christina Henry * Between dreams and reality | Guest review: Black Heart by Christina Henry * Book Review: Black City by Christina Henry | A Stranger In My Skin * Book Review: Black City by Christina Henry | Paranormal Haven * Book Reviews | Open Book Society | BLACK CITY (#5) * Review: Black City (Black Wings #5) by Christina Henry | All Things Urban Fantasy 6 Black Heart (2013) *Review: Black Heart #6 by Christina Henry | That's What I'm Talking About... *a GREAT read: Review--Black Heart by Christina Henry *Review – Black Heart (Madeline Black, Book 6) by Christina Henry (5/5 stars) *Review: Black Heart by Christina Henry | Dark Faerie Tales *Black Heart By Christina Henry | Kings River Life Magazine 7 Black Spring (2014) *Review: Black Spring (Black Wings #7) | My Bookish Ways *Black Spring by Christina Henry | Ms. Bibliophile *Black Spring by Christina Henry | drey's library *Review: Black Spring by Christina Henry - That's What I'm Talking About *Black Spring By Christina Henry | Kings River Life Magazine *a GREAT read: ARC Review--Black Spring by Christina Henry *A Book Obsession..: Early Review: Black Spring by Christina Henry *Fiction Book Review: Black Spring by Christina Henry — PW *Book Review: Black Spring by Christina Henry - Booked & Loaded *Rex Robot Reviews: & Excerpt! Black Spring by Christina Henry! Intrviews: *The Qwillery: Interview with Christina Henry - October 10, 2014 *Interview with Black Wings author Christina Henry | Nancy Holzner *Christina Henry Black Howl Blog Tour | Wicked Lil Pixie Reviews *Interview: Christina Henry, author of Black Howl | My Bookish Ways *Guest Author: Christina Henry | Literary Escapism *Book Smugglers | Smugglivus 2010 Guest Author: Christina Henry *Interview With Author of BLACK WINGS, Christina Henry - Penguin *Candace's Book Blog: Interview: Christina Henry for Black Howl Tour! *Between dreams and reality | Author’s Interview: Christina Henry *Paperback Dolls » Blog Tour Interview and Giveaway: Black Night by Christina Henry Articles: *Top 10 Urban Fantasy Sidekicks | Tor.com Artist: *Kris Keller - Summary Bibliography Author: * ChristinaHenry.Net * Goodreads | Christina Henry (Author of Black Wings) Community, Fan Sites: *(6) Christina Henry ~ FB *Christina Henry (C_Henry_Author) on Twitter Gallery of Book Covers black_wings 1.jpg|1. Black Wings (2010—Black Wings series) by Christina Henry—Art: Kriss Keller—read excerpt|link=http://www.christinahenry.net/?page_id=72 Black-Night-Cover-2.jpg|2. Black Night (2011—Black Wings series) by Christina Henry|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/9768692-black-night Black_Howl_small 3 .jpg|3. Black Howl (2012—Black Wings series) by Christina Henry|link=http://www.christinahenry.net/?page_id=524 black-lament_small 4.jpg|3. Black Lament (2012—Black Wings series) by Christina Henry|link=http://www.christinahenry.net/?page_id=683 5 Black_City_medium 5.jpg|5. Black City (2013—Black Wings series) by Christina Henry|link=http://www.christinahenry.net/?page_id=759 Black-Heart-medium 6.jpg|6. Black Heart (2013—Black Wings series) by Christina Henry|link=http://www.christinahenry.net/ Kicking It ~ Anthology.jpg|Kicking It (December 3, 2013) ~ Anthology edited by Faith Hunter|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/15980677-kicking-it?ac=1 Black Spring (Black Wings|7. Black Spring (2014—Black Wings series) by Christina Henry|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/21406652-black-spring Category:Reaper as Main Supe Category:Demons as a Main Supe Category:Angels as Main Supe‏‎ Category:Death as a Character Category:Nephilim Category:Lucifer, Devil, etc Category:Gargoyles Category:Faeries Category:Vampires Category:Werewolves and Shifters Category:Ghosts and Spirits Category:Heaven and Hell Category:Portals and Teleportation Category:Great Sidekicks Category:Monsters Category:Reapers Category:Angels Category:Demons Category:Set in Chicago Category:Female Lead Category:Series Category:Completed Series